Everybody Talks
by UnWrittenFox
Summary: It was High School, just slightly different. It was High School for the people in rehab, it was a place where people knew everyone's story and where to point their finger and where not to. No one really knew who to trust and who to not. One thing was for sure though, everyone knew your business whether you liked it or not because Everybody Talks...no matter how much you hate it..


**Everybody Talks**

Chapter 1

_The First Hint of Bitterness_

* * *

**Pairings: **Eventual SasuFemNaru and slight SasuSaku.

* * *

"See you in class, Iruka-sensei!"

"Are you sure you don't want a lift, Naruto? You know I don't mind."

Laughing as she turned round to face him, she replied "Honestly, Iruka, I'll be fine. It's senior year, nothing can go wrong."

Waving the blonde turned around and carried on her way, calling over her shoulder "Thanks anyway, Iruka!"

Sighing, the brunette helplessly waved.

Children were growing up so quickly nowadays. Iruka felt like it was only yesterday that Naruto was that same little five year old girl who hugged him round the leg and wouldn't let go. What a shy girl she was…

How she turned into such a loud mouthed one was a mystery on his behalf.

Shaking his head he glanced around before turning round and heading into his, one bedroom, flat to fetch his briefcase and coat. After all, those classes wouldn't be taught by themselves.

* * *

The chilling winter breeze was a wakeup call for the two girls slouched against the bike shed of Konoha High. The shady clouds hung over head like at a cemetery on Halloween. By the looks of it, it would be snowing by the beginning of November.

It meant another dull year had passed.

It was blown out of thought like the ashes of the sweet nicotine sticks the girls were smoking, as they were both caught in their own thoughts. Grunting the platinum blonde turned to her pink haired friend, taking a quick drag before asking "So, what're you doing for Christmas?"

It wasn't really that important to the either of them, but with the way the blonde had been fidgeting the pinkette had eased into the conversation like fish swimming in sync.

Snorting she replied bitterly "You don't really expect me to answer that do you, Ino?" Taking a long drag of her cigarette she added "You of all people know that I absolutely despise Christmas."

Tapping her cigarette she brought it to her lips, although not actually taking a drag as she pursed her lips in thought, her eyes drifting to the sky.

Ino frowned, her friend had never snapped at her like that before. Rolling her eyes she replied "Well, jeez, sorry. I was only starting up a conversation. Go be that guy who says 'humbug' somewhere else!"

"You mean Ebenezer Scrooge? From Charles Dickens book A Christmas Carol?"

The blonde didn't reply and she rolled her emerald eyes as she let out a snort, tapping her foot.

Sighing she took another drag, taking a deep breath as she felt her lungs take in the smoke. At times she wanted to cough with how much she inhaled but then the feel of the nicotine kicked in and she was left craving for more.

With a flick of her blonde ponytail she snapped "Well, excuse me for trying to be social. You seemed to get out of bed the wrong side this morning."

Huffing as she got no reply to turned to look at the main entrance of Konoha High; it was empty as they'd been here rather early this morning, all because Sakura had got into a fight with her mum again…

Maybe that had something to do with Sakura's foul mood. But dare she ask? She'd probably only get her head bitten off again, besides if Sakura had something to tell her then she can bloody well come to her and tell it to her face.

Sakura moved closer to the bike shack, leaning on it as she rubbed her forehead with a grey mitten. Sighing she watched as a ghost of breath drifted past her lips and into the air. Tilting her head she examined the silent shady sky ahead. In an odd way they reminded her of gangsters of some sort, the type that sit back and wait for movement before striking.

Turning her attention to her blonde friend, who looked rather peed off she replied rather sheepishly "I didn't mean to snap…it's just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

A pale blue eye peeked over towards her, showing surprise before she turned to face straight ahead again. Stuffing her hands into her pockets the blonde stood properly, mumbling "Is it something so bad that you can't even share with me, your best friend?"

Sighing Sakura looked to the floor as she mumbled "My period's late…"

The blonde turned, her eyes wide as she exclaimed "Is that all!? You had me worried over that!" Huffing she looked away from those emerald eyes, muttering "Your periods late, Sakura, it's probably nothing…"

Letting out an abrupt bitter laugh she replied "My mother's been getting worried, that's why we had the argument. She was all like '_if your pregnant young lady, you'll never hear the last of it_' the stupid bitch. What does she know?"

Ino sent a worried glance to her friend, she'd known all about her friend's problem. She just couldn't get rid of that stupid infatuation with _him_. Even his name made her want to growl, he was using her friend right in front of her but Sakura turned a blind eye to it all. Claiming that one day she would be Mrs Uchiha. What a joke, he was robbing candy from a baby.

Sakura stated "I've been moody lately; along with being more tired…maybe I could be-

"Don't say it, Sakura. It's only false hope."

"But I could be, Ino!" she protested.

"So what if you are? Your mum will most certainly not let you keep it; _he _sure as hell won't and think about the future. You want to be a nurse, don't you? A baby is the last thing you need, right now."

"_He _has a name! It's Sasuke Uchiha, my _boyfriend_."

Ino snorted, she couldn't help it. It was just too funny. Poor, poor, Sakura still in her little illusion, it was about time she grew the hell up and faced reality. No, she was not going to be Mrs Uchiha, no she won't be happy, it won't be a love story or a happy ending! So why the hell couldn't she see that?!

Because she's infatuated with an illusion that isn't real, with a boy who's been toying her along all the way and she can't even see that. How dumb does that make her look?

When she said it, she immediately regretted it. But if she hadn't said it, then no one would have. Then, it would be too late and Sakura would have closed her last road to a good life.

"You _aren't _his _girlfriend_, Sakura! He's almost slept with every girl in this school and he's just kept you around because you're amusing him! Admit it, you're his little bitch!"

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as her mouth dropped, she let out a shriek, shouting "How dare you! You're meant to be my friend, Ino! How can you say that to me!?"

The blonde rolled her eyes, telling her "I just did, Sakura. If I have to repeat myself then that clearly means you're just as dumb as you act."

Turning around she began to walk off but stopped midway, turning her head to look over her shoulder as she added "Just a hint, if you opened a book as much as your legs. You could be smart."

After the blonde disappeared round the corner Sakura fell to her knees, weeping. She hadn't meant for it to happen, she didn't want to argue with Ino. But then, Ino was wrong. She hadn't brought it upon herself! If she was pregnant then great, it would mean she was one step closer to being Mrs Uchiha. A smile eased onto her face at the thought. Sakura Uchiha, it had a ring to it. Brushing away her tears she stood, who cared what Ino thought. She could go to hell for all she cared. As long as she had Sasuke and her unborn child, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Shit, its freezing! Winter must be coming in fast!"

Rubbing her glove covered hands she shook her head, ruffling her fringe to get it out of the way. It was freezing outside; it must be at least -10 degrees!

"In coming!" a cry was heard, she looked up just in time to see a white blur coming into her vision.

It was too late for her to raise her hands as a sign of defence as the white blur hit her right in the face. Blinking she rubbed her head, wincing as she looked around. Seeing no one she frowned.

"What the hell?" she muttered, looking for any ideas on where the ball had exactly come from.

"Oi, blondie, over here!" a voice called out to her.

Turning to her left she glared at the sight of a brunette clambering out from a ditch that she was about to pass.

"Kiba!" she cried "What the hell was that for?"

The brunette chuckled, shoving his hand into his skinny jean pocket as he replied "You were looking all gloomy, so I thought I'd cheer you up a bit."

"Like that helped…" she grumbled.

Kiba strode over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he pulled her to walk with him. "Awww, what's wrong, foxy? Frost got your whiskers? You're not grinning as per usual."

Giving him a stern look, that could be taken for as a joke, she lifted his arm from her shoulder, telling him "Nothing's wrong and stop calling me 'foxy' you know I don't like that."

"Okay," Kiba chuckled "I'll call you blondie, instead."

"Kiba!" she shrieked, hitting him on the chest.

"Okay, okay!" he held up his hands as a sign of mercy.

Laughing she pushed him, just as he was walking on some ice.

"Ow! That hurts! What the hell was that for?!" he complained, rubbing his sore bum.

Laughing, she strode over to the ball and picked it up and aiming right for his forehead.

The saying would be 'a girl never misses' was pretty true at the moment because the small white ball hit its target spot on.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his forehead.

"See!" she exclaimed "Now you know how it feels!"

Kiba stood up rubbing his forehead as he grumbled "Difference is I was trying to cheer you up."

Rolling her pretty corn flower eyes she replied "Oh wag your tail for once and let's get a move on, the bells going to go-

_**Bring! **_

"Shit! We're late, Kiba!"

Quickly turning on her heel she sprinted off, Kiba following close behind as he complained "Wait for me, Naruto!"

Thankfully they were just in time for the late bell, which went off a second after they sat down in their homeroom.

"Nice timing you two, now sit down and make sure you take off any outdoor clothes." Iruka instructed, turning his attention to the rest of the form as he began to take the register.

"Phew, you can sure move that ass of yours, Uzumaki." Kiba complimented, grinning slyly.

Naruto glared, looking out the window as she hissed "Shut it, Inuzuka. You shouldn't have been looking anyway!"

Kiba quietly chuckled; resting his head on his crossed arms as he replied, a little bit too loudly "Well I'm sorry-

"Kiba, is there anything you'd like to share with the form?"

Turning his head he glanced at everyone's eyes that were currently looking at him. Scratching the back of his head he replied "No, just the fact that…er…I don't like dog biscuits?"

There was a loud snort of laughter, which was quickly hidden behind a sleeve as Kiba glared next to him, where the current laughing Naruto sat.

Iruka raised an eye brow at the duo and deciding to save his breath turned to the rest of the class as he instructed "Okay, guys, you can quietly talk amongst yourselves."

Naruto was the first to let out a squawk of laughter as she wiped her eyes, mimicking Kiba "_I don't like dog biscuits? _Oh my god, Kiba, where'd that come from?!"

Kiba pouted, whining "Shut up, I panicked okay?! Iruka can be scary when he wants to be!"

Taking a deep breath Naruto replied "He's not _that _scary, besides, Ibiki's scarier…if that's even a word…"

"Yes, it is a word." Kiba nodded, informing her.

Eyes widening Naruto exclaimed "O.M.G! Give me my best friend back, you traitor! Who the hell are you, don't worry Kibbles, I'll save you!

With that said she began to shake Kiba's shoulders roughly as she banged him on the head a couple of times. Kiba shouting out complaints as Iruka watched on and the class, with just a slight hint of amusement.

"What idiots…" she grumbled.

Those two were always messing around, whether it was in therapy, lessons or form. Everyone knew that if they saw one, the other was close by. Those two were the least type of people you'd expect in a rehabilitation school. Although, those two being troublemakers and all, Sakura rolled her eyes, she wasn't all that surprised.

Turning her attention to the corner of the room she sighed, Sasuke still wasn't here. Glancing towards the clock she bit her lip, 8:52am. The bell would be going in eight minutes; he couldn't be skiving could he? He would have surely told her, wouldn't he?

Shaking her head she told herself that she was being silly. Ino had just wound her up and she was now paranoid thanks to her.

Deciding that was a good enough reason she let her mind drift to her thoughts…where it seemed to be a lot of the time nowadays…

Nope, Ino really was just being bitter.

That was it.

She'd done nothing wrong, it was all Ino.

It was the first sign of bitterness in a while…

**A/N: **Next update should be soon, love to see a review from anyone. A new update for Always and A Promise To Remember, should be up soon if not this weekend!

Thanks, hope you liked it!

Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**UnWrittenFox **


End file.
